A Shot In The Dark
by ladyeclectic
Summary: I couldn't understand why some thought IrvineQuistis was a good couple, so this is me trying to get a clue.


  


_ I can't understand people who like the Quistis/Irvine pairing. For me, it doesn't seem possible. So just now I sat down at my computer and tried to make sense of these two together. After writing this I have a little better clue why people might like them together, but I still think Seifer's better. *grin* Anyway, enjoy! _   


  


# Shot In The Dark

  
by Sarah P.  


I don't know if you can come up with a more mismatched pair.   


I hadn't meant for it to happen. Once our mission was over, I went back with the rest to Balamb Garden. Once there, I couldn't help but notice several facts: I was suddenly a hero, and there were a TON of really hot chicas there. Hot girls who had a bad case of hero worship for lil' old yours truly.   


It should have been heaven, but ... well, the one girl I wanted to notice me, quite frankly, wasn't. To this day I don't know what attracted me to her. It may have started out with looks, because she's as hot as they come. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't impressed by me, didn't really respond to my flirtations. A challenge, you know? And I can't pass up challenges.   


Or maybe it was just that there's something irresistible about a woman who knows how to use a whip.   


Whatever it was, the girls who I would have been hanging around with before this mission suddenly seemed to pale in comparison. They were just GIRLS, if you catch my drift; most hadn't seen the rigors of combat, or stood by me on battle. And, I know this sounds strange coming from me, they were immature. What I wanted was a real woman. Who I wanted was Quistis.   


I started trying to woo her at the Garden Festival, but she just brushed me off most of the night. I did, however, manage to get her to smile more than once, and laugh at one of my jokes, but for the most part she avoided me. It made me realize that, in order to even get close to her, I'd have to change, finally grow up.   


Did I think she was worth that? After I'd thought it through, I realized that yes, she was. And it was about time to get serious anyway; you have no idea how hard it is for me to be taken seriously.   


After that, my main problem was convincing Quistis that I was trying to be different. Changing the habits of a lifetime overnight isn't easy, and for me it just couldn't be done that quickly. I got approval for transfer to Balamb, which eased a load off my mind; long distance relationships are too difficult, and wooing from across an ocean is nigh unto impossible.   


So I got serious the minute classes started. I wasn't going to let myself become a part of her 'Trepes', as I knew that something like that wouldn't be the way to her heart. I listened to her in classes, turned in my homework on time, and actually studied for once. I didn't have much more time before classes were over for me, so I also started sitting with her in the cafeteria. I think it annoyed her in the beginning, but, false modesty aside, no woman is immune to my charm. And I did give her my full attention the whole time, even casually brushing off other girls, younger and prettier, in favor for her. Like I said, going against a habit of a lifetime is difficult, but it paid off when she accepted going to the theatre with me.   


It's been two months now, and just last night she let me kiss her goodnight. Never in my life have I moved that slowly with a woman, and never in my life have I been this content. I also have respect now, respect I've earned not from simply being a hero but from finally growing up. Oh, I still know how to have fun; I'm the first one Selphie runs to if she wants to plan a party or the like. Quistis was initially jealous of her, and it both amused and made me warm knowing she considered me enough of hers to get angry like that. She's since gotten over it, just as I have of my jealousy of her and Squall. He'll always have a tiny place in her heart, but I know I'm beginning to wear down that spot inch by inch.   


I take my SeeD test tomorrow, and Quistis will be my instructor there. After that, I'll be a full-blown SeeD, and nobody will ever again accuse me of brown-nosing to a teacher. She doesn't see it that way, although in the beginning she did, but I've finally convinced her that that wasn't the case; I even offered to apply for another instructor, but she told me she trusted me. It was a shot in the dark, and it worked.   


Life is good.  


Please read and review! Thanks. :)  



End file.
